


Something to Wear

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josiane thinks nude is Delia’s best color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Wear

"It's not fair, you know."

Josiane turned away from the mirror, her mouth turned up into that familiar catlike smile that Delia loved so much. "What's not fair?"

Delia fell into a plush chair and sank into the velvet cushions. She threw one leg over the arm, heedless of her skirts and what that motion might reveal. "How you can wear any color," she said. "I can only wear green. You could wear brown and look perfect."

Josiane stroked the front of her scarlet gown. "Well," she said slyly, "there is something you could wear..."

Delia arched her eyebrows. "Oh? And what's that?"

That red mouth curved up again. "Nothing."


End file.
